


Perfect, but not in the eyes of God

by snobbleweb



Series: Trans Lucifer [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Demons, Gen, Lucifer's family is awful, The Fall - Freeform, Trans Character, Trans Lucifer, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, except for azrael, he cant come out out of fear because what happened to lucifer, trans/nonbinary mazikeen?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snobbleweb/pseuds/snobbleweb
Summary: Lucifer is trans. His realization was the reason for his fall from heaven and then his brother comes to the precinct to screw everything up.





	Perfect, but not in the eyes of God

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn't really very good, I just felt like writing it while thinking about how Lucifer has this other name that he hates being called.
> 
> Update! I turned it into a series so I can make drabbles about trans Lucifer

Samael, angel of the stars. Her beauty was praised by her siblings and her parents, comparing her to the stars she made. Sam felt both pride but something… darker when she was complimented. She often wondered why her father had chosen to make his children in two strict genders. And while all her siblings seemed to be happy with the one they got, Sam couldn’t help but feel jealous of her brothers. Sure her body was nice, but she felt like she would feel so much better if her father had made her a man. She approached him about it.  
“Father, why did you make me a woman?” Her father frowned.  
“I make everything as it should be, I made you a woman because that is what you are,”  
“What if I wanted to be a man instead? Could you change me?” Her father stood up.  
“Saying this is saying I made a mistake, I made everything perfectly,” Sam looked down and rubbed her arm.  
“But what if you didn’t? What if you made a mistake?” God strode over to his daughter and struck her on the head, sending her to the ground.  
“I don’t make mistakes, trust me my daughter, you are being foolish,” Sam rubbed her head and quickly retreated. She cried for a long time, wondering what was wrong with her.  
“Am I tarnishing his name by feeling this way? I can’t stop… No matter how I try,” She said to Azrael, her sister.  
“Sammy, I don’t think you’re doing anything wrong… God doesn’t make mistakes but maybe this is… just how you feel… I know what you’re feeling Sammy, I often question why Dad made us this way, I would much rather be a man as well,” Sam stared at her, eyes wide.  
“So it's just not me! We should tell father, then he will see reason!” Sam said excitedly and grabbed Azrael’s arm. Azrael smiled shyly and followed her.  
“Father! I’m not the only one! More of your children feel-” God’s eyes flashed a fearsome gold and he grabbed her arm.  
“Samael, stop this foolishness. You are now bringing more of my perfect children into your blasphemous foolishness.” He tightened his grip, making her scream. Azrael looked at God, and seeing his look at her, she flew away.  
“Please father, I don’t know why I feel this way, but I just can’t stop,”  
“Then you are broken, maybe you should spend some time thinking about what you really are,” Sam’s eyes glistened, breath shaky, she looked to her mother, who looked away with a pained expression. When God let go, Sam fell right through the clouds. Her breath left her as she plummeted. She fell right past the earth that her father had been working on. She couldn’t scream, and no matter how much she flapped them, she couldn’t get her wings to work. She could only look up at the cloud city, her home, as it grew farther and farther away. She fell in a dark place.  
She looked around at the darkness and the creatures moving in the shadows. This must be where Father’s mess ups lived. She beckoned a demon close.  
“Hello there,” It was humanoid in shape, but too scarred to be identifiable as man or woman.  
“Maybe you can be my little creations, and don’t worry, you can whatever gender you choose,” She pulled it close. She sobbed into the confused creature for a long time. But soon it’s skin started to form into something more recognizable as human. Sam pulled away and watched as it hissed and grunted as it formed itself together, turning into a beautiful, slightly darker skinned woman with black hair. Sam smiled a huge smile and got up.  
“See? It’s not that hard to be able to choose!” She looked at herself and breathed, letting the skin fall from her form onto the floor. The creature watched as Samael became a red scarred being, practically glowing. Then she grunted and started growing skin back, but it was obviously different this time.  
He looked up, smiling, and saw the creature staring back at him curiously.  
“What is it you wished to be named creature?” Sam stepped forward, cupping her cheek. She smirked up at him.  
“M-m…”  
“Hmm, Something with an m hmm? How about… Maz- Mazikeen?” She smiled and nodded.  
“Wonderful! I think… I need a new name. Since I am a completely new angel and all… Right?” He looked up, but he couldn’t see the silver city from the dark depths.  
“You know, I kinda like the sound of Lucifer,” Mazikeen approved and bowed before him.  
“What are you doing? Oh, I see,” He was hesitant but as he saw the other creatures flooding in around them, he stood proudly.  
“I think I’m gonna to like it down here,”

 

“Samael.” Lucifer froze in the middle of the precinct. He hadn’t heard that name in so many years he had nearly put it off his mind completely.  
“So this is what you look like now?” Lucifer turned, knowing the voice that was talking to him. He stopped, face to face with his twin brother, Michael. Michael was pale with white hair, like his sister once was, and the same brown eyes.  
“You were once so beautiful… remember when I used to braid your hair? It was-” Lucifer cut him off with a hiss, grabbing his arm.  
“Why are you here? I haven’t seen you since… since..”  
“Since you left heaven, I guess… I wanted to see you, even if it’s like… this,”  
“Why wait so long?” Lucifer whispered, looking at the floor. Luckily no officers had approached them or really noticed them.  
“I thought you would change your mind sister,” Lucifer flinched.  
“You should know I chose to be this way a long, long time ago. I’m not going to change my mind,”  
“But… I miss my sister.” Unbeknownst to Lucifer, Chloe was walking in to work at that moment.  
“Don’t call me that!” Lucifer said loudly, throwing Michael’s hand away from him. Lucifer stormed out of the precinct, not even noticing Chloe as he passed right past her, his face contorted in anger and panic.  
She was taken aback, she had never seen Lucifer like that. She turned to the man in the middle of the precinct, who was staring where he had disappeared with a sad look. She walked up to him.  
“Who are you?” He looked at her in surprise.  
“Uhh.. I’m Sam’s brother,” She squinted.  
“Sam? Why were you talking to Lucifer?” He snapped a glare at her.  
“Right, that’s what she calls herself now,” He grumbled. Chloe reeled.  
“She?” She said, bewildered.  
“Yes, Lucifer is a she, but she refuses to accept it, running around looking like that,” He sneered. Chloe stared at him blankly for a long time, and the man eventually left, leaving Chloe standing dumbly in the middle of the precinct.  
Ella eventually noticed and approached her.  
“Hey Chloe, you okay? You look… like you just learned earth shattering news,” She looked up at Ella and shook her head.  
“I- I-” Chloe couldn’t find the words. “Yeah, I did,” Ella let out a pained gasp and gave Chloe a huge hug.  
“Did you know Lucifer was trans?” Chloe asked, and at Ella’s shocked expression, Chloe regretted asking.  
“Crap I wasn’t supposed to ask that was I,” Ella got over her shock pretty quick and squealed.  
“I need to give him a hug, like, right now,” She said, looking around.  
“He’s not here he’s… He left after his brother showed up,” Ella whipped around.  
“A transphobic brother huh? I’ll beat him up,” Ella said, holding up her fists, making Chloe smile.  
“Ella, maybe we shouldn’t talk to him about this? I’m sure he doesn’t really want anyone knowing,” Ella was surprised but eventually nodded.


End file.
